vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Trojan Cruiser
General per 1s Duration: 20s |blueprint_pieces = 8 |blueprint_requirements = Ship Factory XIII, Ship Lab XII |build_time = 1d 15h 12m |build_helium-3 = 139,475,000 |build_antimatter = 44,632,000 |crafting_time = 0s |crafting_helium-3 = 139,475,000 |crafting_antimatter = 44,632,000 |crafting_fragments = 900 |repair_time = 1h 16m 33s }} The Trojan Cruiser is the Pharmakon Cruiser, capable of phasing in and out of space, and dealing damage over time. It has also been designed to counter Umbra technology, in particular the Manticore Battlecruiser, having a damage boost against battlecruisers and Umbra ships. Strategy and Setup Advantages The Trojan Cruiser is a hull that enjoys playing tricks on enemy ships. By Phasing in and out of combat, enemy ships are unable to consistently deal damage to the Trojan, making it extremely hard to take down. While in Phase State, it gains additional combat speed, enabling it to weave in and out of combat, making it useful for hit and run attacks. Upon exiting Phase State, it gains resistance to almost all damage types (except Void), providing it a powerful boost when it reenters the fray. It has the ability to inflict Damage Over Time, which greatly complements its Phasing ability, since this ship can continue to deal damage when in Phase State, while its enemies cannot. It is specifically designed to counter Umbra Hulls, in particular the Manticore Battlecruiser, with its additional damage to Umbra Hulls and Battlecruiser Hulls, as well as increased resistance to Blight weaponry as it is upgraded. It is also able to pass through Plasma and Blight Nebula fields unharmed, and possesses 50% resistance to Plasma weaponry. Disadvantages The Trojan's durability in terms of base health is not as spectacular as Umbra's, meaning while not in Phase State its durability loses out to the Wraith Cruiser. While it is able to phase in and out of combat when equipped with a screen, it is unable to use its weapons while in Phase State, making it a sitting duck if not maneuvered well. Without resistance to Alien weapons, as well as Counter Chain and Counter Pierce, the Trojan is vulnerable to the effects of most Altairian weapons, and a fleet of them will most likely be destroyed very quickly. At lower Mks, the Trojan does not have as high a resistance to blight weapons. Umbra ships can take advantage of this to deal full damage to them. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V ; VI |1}} ; 4; 4; 4; 4}} ; 2; 2}} ; ; ; ; 22,665}} ; ; ; ; }} }} ; ; ; ; 126,069}} ; ; ; ; Trojan Phase State V}} ; ; ; ; +30%}} ; ; ; ; -50%}} ; ; ; ; -50%}} ; ; ; ; 40%}} Trivia *The Trojan Cruiser is the first of the Pharmakon Hulls. *The Trojan Cruiser is the first hull to have two Overdrives. *The Trojan Cruiser's design is reminiscent of the original texture of the Heretic Cruiser. *Before its release during Cipher, the Trojan Cruiser had similar crafting costs as the Bastion Cruiser. These have been reduced to Wraith Cruiser-like in a subsequent patch. Gallery TrojanCruiser1-Angled.png|Mk I/II Trojan Cruiser angled HD render TrojanCruiser2-Angled.png|Mk III/IV Trojan Cruiser angled HD render TrojanCruiser3-Angled.png|Mk V Trojan Cruiser angled HD render TrojanCruiser4-Angled.png|Trojan Cruiser Elite angled HD render Trojan1.PNG|Trojan Cruisers fighting an Umbra fleet. Trojan2.PNG|Trojan Cruisers battling Oligarch Altairian ships Trojan3.PNG|Trojan Cruisers in a mirror match. Trojan4.PNG|Trojan Cruisers being Decimated by Herald Bastion Cruisers. ----